XCOM: SG-1
by Jogme111
Summary: As XCOM fights one extraterrestrial menace, another hides in the shadows. But also another friend. This is a continuation for XCOM: HEROES UNKNOWN. I recommend you go get reading on that short one. It was like the intro and it summarizes the characters.
1. E2 Ch1: Welcome SG1

_Small warning to anyone who reads this thing. I'm making a new StarGate/XCOM crossover. So yeah. Hooray for new story. I know I do this too much. But this chapter will join my Current XCOM story with SG-1(besides the already included Star Wars) This is the last chapter to the story and after this a new one begins. Post Scriptum I will be keeping to the XCOM/SG/Star Wars story that starts after this. And this chapter will appear on both stories. Soooo that's why it's gonna be repetitive in both stories. And for those just joining us. Read the story before (XCOM: Heroes Unknown) to get what's going on._

**UFO-001 Crash site. USA. 19:00 Hours. Sunday 10th of March**.

"Heh. So we got an alien with us?" Amy asked.

"Yes sir. Miss Tano seems well trained." Theo said.

"Thanks guys. And FYI I'm not with the invaders." Ahsoka said

"Noted. And we already knew. Remember. Cover to cover and take down any hostile." Reed said

A silent "Yes Sir" came from the whole squad as they advanced for the crashed ship.

"No bogeys yet, Though I feel something aboard" Ahsoka said.

"Copy that. Check breach and clear now." Reed said

They enter the UFO. An armor starts forming around a crystal along with it's rifle.

"Oh nuts." Reed mumbled. "TAKE COVER!" He yelled now as the alien took a shot for Amy

Amy dashed and took cover instantly. The shots went over her head. Ahsoka used force push to aid her.

Theo returned fire and Vassili shot it in the arm. The thing was wounded now. Still it managed to fire again. This time it wounded Theo. He got knocked back.

"Dammit. AMY GET TO THEO AND AID HIM! I AND VASSILI GOT YOU COVERED!" Reed ordered "AHSOKA RUSH IN AND TRY AND KILL IT WITH THE LIGHTSABER!"

Tano nodded then charged in. 1 second too late. A stream of bullets took it down

The question "What the" came from the whole of the squad.

"Hello. You guys seemed like you needed help so we stopped by." A male voice said. Guy sounded old.

"Who are you guys?" Came the question from reed

**To Be Continued.**


	2. E2 Ch2: Abduction site Bravo

**XCOM HQ. 21:00 hours.**

"You have to be kidding me sir. Another unit of ET killers? we've just barely started!" Reed said, angrily.

"It's out of my reach lieutenant. The US say there's more than the aliens we face now. You and Strike one Alpha are being redeployed to SGC." the commander answered

SG-1's leader, Jack O'Neil entered the room. He saluted the commander.

"Welcome to XCOM HQ Colonel O'Neil. This is lieutenant Reed. S1A's leader." Becker said.

"Sir. Nice to meet you Reed." O'Neil answered as his hand reached for Reed, signaling a handshake.

Reed stood up and said "Nice to meet you too." with a very forced smile as he shook the lieutenant's hand.

"So commander Becker. As I understood Strike One Alpha is coming with us back to SGC. Be glad it's really close to here. I saw your skyranger aircraft. Does not feel comfy for long flights." O'Neil stated.

"It took us 5 minutes to reach HQ. O'Neil that thing is fast. It is about 10 times Mach 10. With stabilizers and some powerful metals too. Say sir you never said-" Reed got cut off as an alarm sounded. Abductions.

"Damn. We're cutting this one short. O'Neil go back to Ceyenne installation and Alpha will come too. After they deal with the abductions." Becker said

"I and SG-1 are going with them sir. With all due respect Reed one of your soldiers is in medbay and you need all troops available." O'Neil said.

"Okay then rush it!" Reed answered and ran for the skyranger armory. 30 seconds later O'Neil and SG-1 are there too. Armed to the teeth.

"Welcome to XCOM SG-1! This time it's our way of doing it!" Amy said

Ahsoka didn't say a thing. She just checked her lightsaber. All units are aboard

"BIG SKY CLEAR FOR TAKEOFF" Flashed in the pilot's cockpit computer.

They went for the Abduction sight. This one was near the Russian border. A small country known as Romania. Right in the capital Bucharest.

**An hour and a half later, European subcontinent. Romania. 10:30 AM.**

"I hate time differences between us and Europe." O'Neill said.

"Tell me about it. Let's go. Cover to cover." Reed ordered

Ahsoka went in first. She was a scout. She now also carried a DMR and a pistol besides her lightsaber. O'Neil followed with his P90 SMG. Then came Samantha Carter. SG1s medic. Then Daniel Jackson, the scientist. Then came Amy with her M16 then Reed with his shotgun. And finaly. The SG1 alien warrior. Teal'c. One of the aliens SGC faces.

"Teal'c get to cover!" O'Neil ordered silently.

"That will not be of need O'Neil." He answered as he pulled his staff out. Plasma staff. Highly powerfull Goa'uld weapons. One shot can and will knock anyone with some good armor back into a wall.

Soon the first enemy showed up. Squadrons of 3 sectoids followed by drones. Teal'c got his first shot off. Bulseyed a drone. It just split into bits.

"EVERYONE FIRE AT WILL! TAKE THEM ALL DOWN! AND REMEMBER VAHLEN WANTS THESE THINGS IN ONE PIECE!" Reed yelled out to both teams.

"I want one to study myself O'Neil! Think you can reduce damage?" Carter asked

"Yeah! I'll aim for the shining spots on their chests!" O'Neil said.

They all started shooting. Round after round hit the sectoid ranks until none were left. Mission accomplished.

"Well looks like you guys are not so bad after all!" Reed said

"Same to you!" O'Neil answered. Both smiled

They return to HQ victorious.

**XCOM: SG-1**


End file.
